Stages (SST)
items off fox only Items Off Fox Only is the original stage. As basic as you can get, this stage has no hazards and no platforms; just a flat, empty base floating around in space. Its design was made from scratch, using no bases at all. Characters that are able to kill off the sides are favored on this stage, examples are kraptain falcan and red maro. batlefeld batlefeld is the second competitive legal stage in the game. It's basically just Battlefield, as its design is the same as in the original games. Characters that kill off the top have a much easier time on this stage and tend to be favored here. Good examples of this are Sonec and Looge. This stage got added in the build 2.0. red maro's house red maro's house is a non-legal stage and it's currently one of JP's favorite stages. the only hazard this stage has is the gombaa, and, if it wasn't for that platform on the right, he would be pretty weak. most of the time you'll not be able to escape at all. red maro's fireballs can bounce like crazy in this stage, making it pretty hard to escape depending on the place you are. kraptain falcan can easily be stuck in the walls if you use jab near to them. this stage got added in the build 2.5, a second platform on the right side was added in the Special Build (DSB) Super Original™ desert stage Super Original™ desert stage is a non-legal stage with one of the most dangerous hazards in the game. the Cactus. they deal about 24% per hit, and if you get hit by 2 or 3 at the same time, the knockback will increase and you'll probably lose a stock. The cacti can also lead to some pretty sweet combos if you are skilled enough. Some characters are pretty glitchy in this stage, Pika can easily be stuck in the ground if you turn around in certain areas. This stage got added in the Special Build and was the first unlockable stage in SST, being playable after having finished 4 matches on Red Maro's House. rauill castll Even though it has no hazards, rauill castll is currently not a legal stage. The stage is way too big and since there is no time limit stalling becomes an issue. The stage collisions are also pretty jank. Speedy characters like Sonec can escape easily on this stage. Particularly if they are against slow characters like Looge and Pika. This stage got added in the Special Build. SST 4.0 Stages One of the biggest parts of Build 4.0 was the massive increase in stages. Version 4.0 over tripled the stage list, boosting it from 5 to 16. These new additions were: Battlefield, Puncc Outt, Princes Pech's Castle, Supre Maro Bros, Random Car Stage, Square Cave, Cornrea, That Bridge of Eldin, Dreemlend, Grenn Hil Zon, and Onnut. Dreemlend, Puncc Outt, and Grenn Hil Zon were concidered to be competitive stages, creating 5 competitive stages in total. The other stages featured a variety of platform designs, hazards, and even traps. Never Released Stages Due to the sheer abundance of stages added for Build 4.0, a couple of planned stages failed to make it into the game. These stages were based off Wuhu Island and Dinosaur Land respectively, however they never were given their SST version name. While development has ceased on SST meaning these stages will never be put in, there is still potential for them to make it into the sequel, SSTU. Category:Stages Category:Supre Smesh Trash